Demona
by LadyJanos265
Summary: Demona is a young priestess that works for the Head Priest, who works for Vorador, And one day....She meets Marcus..the traitor..and a forbidden love.New Ch. 18 up.
1. Demona

Hello everyone! This is my new fic! Please give me reviews.  
  
  
  
Her fire red hair blew in the wind as she walked down the street to the cathedral at the end of the street. Her green eyes flicked over the doors quickly before she walked inside silently. She had been a priestess here for five years now and she was now a young woman of twenty-one.  
  
"Deo! Where have you been?! The head priest has been looking everywhere for you."  
  
She looked at the elder woman who was her head priestess. "My name is Demona Madam Rose." How she hated the nickname the elder have given her just because her name looked like a demons.  
  
Madam Rose shook her head and shivered. "Such a dark name. It's the name of a demon, Deo. Why must you insist that we call you by that hideous name?"  
  
Demona stared at the older woman as she shifted in her dark blue robes. "My mother and father gave it to me. And I will keep it." And with that she walked off to the main corridor.  
  
Demona looked in the mirror as she passed it in the hall. Some said she reminded them of a fire goddess, while other a fire demon of sorts. She wasn't tall at all, if anything she was short with pale skin.  
  
Personally she liked scaring the people she ran into with her emerald eyes and flame colored hair. It was truly rare for anyone to have that color of hair and eyes, much less a priestess.  
  
Her master, the head priest, had been working for the vampire Vorador, slipping him information ever now and then about whats going on with the Sarafan soldiers. The soldiers still guarded the cathedral without a word though.  
  
There has been word that a vampire by the name of Kain had survived the Sarafan Lord's blade. That in itself was remarkable. Rumor had been going around that Kain was coming here for some information from the head priest.  
  
She opened the doors to her master's study and walked in.  
  
The old man was sitting in his chair, leafing through one of those huge, old books.  
  
"Sir? You wished to see me?"  
  
He looked up slowly and smiled his kind smile. "Deo. Just who I needed to speak to."  
  
Demona sighed but didn't correct the priest as he walked around the room.  
  
"As you know Deo. I work with the vampires. Kain, one of Vorador's men, is coming to me to get some information that Vorador deems important. You don't know Kain, I'm sure. But I need you to go fetch me the map of the city in the library if you would. None of the other priestesses know where it is and they would mess everything up looking for it."  
  
She chuckled then nodded to him. "Yes sir, I will be back momentary."  
  
Turning, she walked out the doors and down the hall to the library.  
  
After a good ten minutes of looking through some books she found the map she was looking for and put a bookmark in the book and closed it.  
  
Picking up the book she returned to her master's study and placed the large book on his already crowded desk. "Here it is sir. I marked it for you."  
  
He nodded and patted her on her shoulder as he dismissed her, asking her to return in a few hours to put some books away for him.  
  
She nodded as she strode from the room and went along her chores of the cathedral.  
  
After cleaning the rooms and straightened up the mister's prayer room, she wiped the sweat from her brow as she heard a crash within the minister's study.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?" She walked to the door and knocked gently. Hearing no answer she opened the door and looked inside.  
  
She gasped when she say the mess of the room. Chairs over turned along with tables, papers scattered everywhere. She walked fully into the room.  
  
She saw the minister standing in the middle of the mess with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Walking up closer to him, she waved her hand in front of his eyes. When he didn't blink she started to get worried.  
  
She noticed he was speaking but the words that came out of his mouth didn't make sense to her. It was all jumbled up in a knot.  
  
"Sir, I can't understand what your trying to say. What's wrong?"  
  
More confusing words spilled from his old lips, as his eyes became glossy.  
  
Demona backed away slightly when she heard a cackle from the shadows. Looking around she didn't see anything, only darkness within the room.  
  
"Who are you? What are you? What did you do to Master?"  
  
The voice laughed again." So many questions. I think you need to slow down or you might lose your pretty little head."  
  
Standing in a lighted circle in the middle of the room, she searched through the shadows trying to see anything that stood out. Seeing nothing, made her more afraid that if she had seen something within those dark shadows.  
  
"Your master is fine. I'm just controlling his mind at the moment. It's a simple trick, would you like it tried on you my dear?"  
  
"No!" She took a few steps back, her hood falling from her head, letting her curly red hair fall around her shoulders. "Who and what are you?"  
  
A tall and slender man walked into the light. He wore a robe of dark blue with a red sash hanging around his neck and falling over his chest. A gem held his shirt together on his chest. His head held no hair but they did contain lethal fangs. And when she looked on his hands, they had claws.  
  
When she saw his body take a step forward she jerked her eyes up and met his.  
  
He chuckled as he held her gaze." My name is Marcus. And you just made your first mistake."  
  
She couldn't moves as she saw his body swoop forward and something seemed to shut off in her head as everything went black. The last thing she knew was strong arms picking her up and a deep laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how do you all like my new story? Please send me reviews on what you think! 


	2. Whats Wrong With Me?

Thanks for all those that reviewed my story so far. I'm glad some people already like it. I haven't seen many Marcus fanfictions. And I'm personally a fan of Marcus so I decided to make this. Well I'll start writing now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness was everywhere. She could feel soft cloth under her body and something was supporting her head and neck.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around then leaned up and gave the room a look over. It seemed to be a hidden room of sorts. And she couldn't see a door anywhere, but there were lighted candles here and there.  
  
She cautiously stood to her feet but fell to her knees almost instantly.  
  
Leaning her head against the alter, which she just noticed it was, she felt how weak she truly was. Her mind still felt abit fuzzy from her encounter with the vampire.  
  
'Marcus was his name. Such a cold creature.'  
  
"I see you don't think very highly of me."  
  
She stumbled as she turned around too quickly in her present state and stared up at the vampire who was leaning against the stone alter.  
  
She gulped before she answered," You haven't given me any reason to love you, now have you?"  
  
Marcus stared at her a moment before his face split into a grin," That tongue of yours is going to get you killed. But no, I guess I haven't given you a reason to like my company. But don't worry, you will grow accustomed to my presence."  
  
For some reason she didn't like the way those simple words came together or the way they sounded.  
  
As if hearing her thoughts, he busted out laughing, holding onto the alter for balance.  
  
She picked up a iron candle stand and went to swing it at him.  
  
He grabbed the iron stand and threw it across the room as he seized her and pushed her onto the alter, and pinned her body down with his own.  
  
She squirmed under him but was unable to move him from his place on top of her.  
  
Opening her eyes she looked up at him and was surprised to see him smiled down at her.  
  
"You tried to hit me. I admire that in a woman. Such a fiery soul to be encased in such a frail mortal shell. What is your name little one?"  
  
Knowing she was either going to be nice and say her name or take the chance of being killed by an enraged vampire. She voted for the first.  
  
"My name is Demona."  
  
He smiled brightly and nuzzled her neck." A lovely name. It suits you."  
  
She decided not to ask what he meant by those words.  
  
Marcus was having his own mental battles.  
  
'Why are you doing this? This isn't part of the Lord's plan. But I can't seem to help myself but to be kind to this girl. Ok abit nicer but not really kind. Such a soft body, so warm.'  
  
A small moan escaped his lips, but lucky it was too small for the girl to hear.  
  
As he realized what he just did, he leaped off her and strode into the darkness disappearing. Leaving the girl confused and cold behind him.  
  
'That girl is going to be trouble for me.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like chapter 2? I'll write more once I get a few reviews. Well see ya soon! 


	3. Sweet Kisses

Thanks for your reviews! I shall cont. with the story now.  
  
  
  
  
  
After around three hours and Marcus didn't come back, she started to search along the walls of the room for any way to get out.  
  
'There has to be some way to get out of here.'  
  
After searching for over an hour, she sat on the alter to think. She just noticed that it was getting brighter in the room. Shadows were running across the room from the light.  
  
'What the?' She looked up at noticed a tall window facing downward from the ceiling.  
  
"Great a way out. But how do I get up there?"  
  
Looking around all she found was an old book shelf, the alter itself, and some rope on the dusty floor.  
  
Just as she fiqured out what she wanted to do, footsteps sounded behind her.  
  
'Oh no!'  
  
Placing the shelf up on the alter, she grabbed the heavy necklace from around her throat and tied it to the robe's end.  
  
And without a second thought she tossed the necklace up and through the window, shattering it into shining bits.  
  
She hurried the rope and onto a cold, deserted roof top. She could see nothing around so she ran to the edge of the building. She stumbled and fell, her hands hit the end on the building making her look face down at the extreme height they were at.  
  
She nearly screamed when she say that she was around fifteen stories in the air. Standing slowly on the edge and looked along the other buildings that may connect to this one.  
  
A pair of strong, iron grip arms encircled her, yanking her against a solid, cold body.  
  
"Going somewhere beautiful?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she turned and looked up at Marcus, who was grinning.  
  
"Did you think you were getting away from me, honey?"  
  
She turned and squirmed in his arms, trying to get away from his influence.  
  
He slowly wrapped a hand around her throat and put his other hand on her stomach, pulling her closer but making sure she wouldn't fight his power anymore.  
  
'I feel so strange around this woman. What is this feeling? It like I've known her before.'  
  
Gripping her neck more firmly, he bent his head and nuzzled and licked her pressure point on her neck.  
  
Unable to control herself, she shivered under the feel of his lips and tongue.  
  
'She tastes so sweet, and yet as a tinge of power in it. She tastes so good.'  
  
His control was wearing thin as he closed his lips over her silky skin and sucked on her neck, but not biting her soft throat.  
  
A soft moan filled the air but neither was sure which it came from.  
  
The wind swirled around them, blowing Marcus's robes around her slender frame.  
  
His claws ran gently over her lips and jaw as the hand on her stomach circled over.  
  
Pulling away, he looked drowsily at the red mark on her neck before he licked it gently.  
  
One of Marcus's followers ran onto the roof. "Master! Kain is coming!"  
  
Marcus looked up from his prize and reluctantly pulled away from her, setting her free.  
  
"Very well, Let's see if he can catch me! Take the girl to my mansion by the woods!"  
  
Marcus ran off over the side of the building.  
  
Demona jogged to the side to see that he disappeared before the soldier grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.  
  
She thought for a moment, then sent out a message, she knew he would hear.  
  
'Good Luck.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was this chapter? Good or bad? Give me some reviews! And I'll promise to write more! 


	4. Angel of the Night

Thanks for all the reviews I got. I was gone for the weekend but I'm back! To the person who asked about the Magnus fanfic..I might try it. And in Blood Omen 2 Kain was trying to kill Marcus, that's why Kain is after Marcus in my fanfic. I'm also thinking about making a Kain fanfiction. But I'm not sure. Well anyway, I'll start now.  
  
  
  
  
  
The soldier had knocked her out as soon as they had left the roof tops, she guessed it was because he didn't want her to see the location of Marcus's mansion.  
  
She awoke with a groan and looked around her new room for the first time.  
  
This time it looked like a normal bedroom with beautiful windows of stained glass that made the colors dance wonderfully across the dark floor. A small fireplace was in one corner and a vanity mirror on the other side of the room, along with a dresser.  
  
Getting up she noticed she was dressed on a similar fashion as Marcus. Her robes were mainly black with a blue sash were Marcus's were mainly blue with a red sash. She wondered how her robes were changed, and she shuttered at the thought of a vampire touching her. She touched her neck, and feeling no bites, walked around the room.  
  
Trying the door she found it locked, which really didn't surprise her all that much in the long run.  
  
Walking slowly to the mirror, she gazed at her reflection and gasped.  
  
'I look horrible!'  
  
She sat down quickly and picked up the brush and brushed her hair until it shown. She cleaned off her face and looked back at her reflection again.  
  
'It will have to do for now.'  
  
"I personally think you are very beautiful."  
  
She blinked and looked into the mirror but didn't see anything except herself.  
  
'What the?'  
  
An invisible hand covered her mouth as she heard a laugh she recognized.  
  
'Marcus?'  
  
Something cold and soft pressed against her neck. "You missed me? And I see you also forgot that you can't see a vampire's reflection, my dear."  
  
She squirmed and was pulled against him.  
  
"Relax my little bird. I won't hurt you."  
  
She felt his tongue trace down her neck and suck on her pressure point again.  
  
When she felt his hand leave her mouth she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind at that moment.  
  
"Why did you take me?"  
  
She felt his mouth stop as if he was thinking about her question. He then pulled away and stood straight but his hand still on her slender shoulder.  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't know. Something told me to take you. Would you rather me kill you instead of being nice to you?"  
  
Demona's eyes widened," Oh no. That's alright."  
  
He chuckled and turned her around in her chair, letting her look up at him as he observed her.  
  
"The robes suit you very nicely, it shows off your body."  
  
He then poked at her stomach," A hard stomach too."  
  
When she got a confused look on her face, he laughed all the harder as he nearly bent over.  
  
When she moved to get up though, he did something surprising. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply before she had a chance to move away. She was momentarily stunned, as his lips worked against her own. His cool tongue slipped past her numb lips and into her warm mouth.  
  
After a few moments he pulled back and started at her drunkenly," Hot damn..your like fire." He kissed her again then pulled away.  
  
"You should get some sleep, my dear. You have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
She raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions as she climbed into bed.  
  
Marcus smiled and walked out the door," Good night Demona. Angel of the Night."  
  
  
  
How did you like it? It was abit short but I have a lot of writing to do. Give me some reviews and I'll write more. 


	5. Kain!

Thank you for all your help in this story.I'm glad you helped me and I shall cont. now. With new ideas thanks to all those that reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was jerked awake from her dream land by Marcus bursting through the door of her room and grabbing her arm, hauling her from her warm bed.  
  
"Whats going on? Where are we going?"  
  
Marcus let her get dressed as he looked out a open window down into the court yard.  
  
"Kain is coming. We must do something with you."  
  
Demona backed away slightly," Do something with me? As in get rid of me?"  
  
Marcus looked like he was just slapped as he turned his tall body to face her. "I would never hurt you. Your very important to me." He strode from the room quickly.  
  
'What did he mean by important?'  
  
Marcus's voice came back to her mind. "What are you waiting for? Let's get going!"  
  
Demona trotted into the hall and looked this way and that for Marcus.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
A cool arm snuck around her slender waist and she was pulled against an invisible body, she gasped and fought slightly.  
  
"Demona, It's me Marcus. This is just one of my powers I'm using."  
  
She stopped momentary and reached up and felt for his face. She laid her hand on his cheek then ran it over the bridge of his nose. Then slowly down to his mouth. She traced his lips and she felt them open underneath her fingertips. A cold tongue slipped out and wrapped itself around one of her fingers and drew her finger inside of his mouth, where he sucked on it gently. A shiver went through her when he finally pulled away and she could tell he was smiling.  
  
She decided to surprise him abit. She leaned up quickly and captured his lips with hers. Her eyes widened slightly but he kissed her back with just as much passion.  
  
Marcus became visible and wrapped his arms tightly around the young girl in front of him. "Aww..isn't that sweet?"  
  
Both of them jerked their heads up to see a young vampire standing there.  
  
Demona raised her eyebrows. 'Man, for vampires these guys look good. And that one is just as handsome as Marcus.'  
  
Marcus moved slowly in front of Demona as he hissed.  
  
"Kain, I see you finally arrived."  
  
So this was the vampire Kain that I heard so much about. He was the one that was supposed to come to the chapel that day. It seemed so long ago.  
  
Kain pulled a sword from his belt as he walked forward.  
  
"This ends here Marcus."  
  
She felt Marcus touch her shoulder and mutter something and all of a sudden she was transported into a different part of the mansion.  
  
Marcus looked back at Kain and grinned as he disappeared.  
  
"Try and catch me Kain!"  
  
Marcus ran off with Kain not too far behind. 


	6. Fear

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten from this story. I'm very happy with the results of my work. I shall now begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demona waited in the dark chapel in Marcus's mansion as she could hear fighting through the walls off the place.  
  
Kain busted into the room as she hid behind one of the pillars. He seemed to be looking for something or someone.  
  
Marcus appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground then disappeared again.  
  
This happened a good ten times before Kain got fed up with it. Demona watched as he ran to a switch and pulled it. Causing the bells to toll in the chapel, she gasped as she saw Marcus appear holding his head.  
  
Kain ran over to him and slashed him a good many times.  
  
She got it. The bells threw off Marcus's concentration to stay invisible. And Kain used this to his advantage in their fight.  
  
She watched as Kain did this over and over again, and each time Marcus was helpless as Kain attacked him.  
  
Kain threw Marcus onto the alter. Marcus groaned and tried to move his damaged body.  
  
Kain raised his sword above his head to finish the fight.  
  
Demona watched with fear as the sword descended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know very very short. But you have to think about what will happen next! Mwahahahah! 


	7. Retreat

Thanks for all the reviews. No matter how loud! LoL! Anyway I guess I shall cont. with my story. Or maybe I will not. Oh well might was well cont.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demona couldn't take it. She looked around and grabbed the first thing she saw. Which was in the fountain, a small bucket of water, used for blessings.  
  
'Well we need a blessing at the moment.'  
  
She aimed the water well and then tossed the water straight on Kain as the sword descended.  
  
Kain let out a strangled scream as the water hit his eyes and leaped away from Marcus, who was staring at her in surprise.  
  
She got him to his feet slowly and tried to pull him down one of the hallways but he wouldn't bulge. She turned and looked up at him to see him staring confused down at her.  
  
"Come on! That little bit of water won't hold him for very long! We must go!"  
  
He leaned down slightly," You saved me." He came eye to eye with her. "I gave you no reason to like me and here you were saving me. A human saving a vampire."  
  
She rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm.  
  
"Marcus we have to go now. Before Kain comes back!"  
  
Marcus wouldn't move except to move forward to touch his lips with hers gently.  
  
Before she could respond it was over and Marcus was walking weakly down the hallway, holding her by her wrist.  
  
She smiled as she put his arm around her shoulders and slide her own arm around his muscular waist. She felt him stiffen a moment then relax as the arm around her shoulders pulled her more closely to him.  
  
They walked as quickly as they could down the hallway and outside into the courtyard.  
  
"Where to now Marcus?"  
  
Marcus looked around, getting his senses back, and pointed to a very large headstone.  
  
"Over there."  
  
They made their way over to the stone, where Marcus touched the side of it and the grave opened up, revealing a passageway. Marcus pulled her gently down after him and she felt the air hit her back when the door slammed shut.  
  
She held onto Marcus tightly as they walked down the spiral walkway down and downward some more. Finally they stopped on a flat surface and she felt Marcus shift slightly. She had a feeling that he could see perfectly in the dark without the help of anything. He must have pushed open a door because she heard a creak then Marcus pushed her forward slowly.  
  
Light flooded her eyes suddenly, causing her to back up, shielding her eyes from it. Once she was adjusted, she looked around the room. It was a nice size room with good lighting. There was a door to one side. And a fireplace to the other side with an armchair by its mouth. There was a large bed to another side.  
  
"This is where I come when I'm hurt. This place gives me the time I need to get stronger. We are under the industrial quarters so I won't have to worry about a source of nourishment." He nodded to the other door." In there is my training room. There is a door in that room that leads into the city. But you mustn't leave this place. It not a safe part of the city where this ends up."  
  
Demona nodded her head and walked around. After looking the bed over she looked back at Marcus, who had made himself at home in the armchair by the fireplace.  
  
"Umm, Marcus?"  
  
Marcus opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She looked back at the bed then to him again.  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
Marcus stood to his feet slowly. "You will sleep in the bed with me."  
  
Demona backed away from him.  
  
Marcus smiled at her. "Demona I promise you that you have no need to worry about me trying anything on you. I give my word."  
  
Demona really wasn't sure about the word of a vampire but she decided not to voice her option in this matter.  
  
Marcus took off his robes and his vest, leaving him in only his pants and boots.  
  
She sucked in a breath as she stared at his chest and she started to feel abit disappointed that he wouldn't try anything. She wouldn't have minded that she be pulled against that pale chest.  
  
While thinking this, she forgot that Marcus could easily read her thoughts.  
  
Marcus chuckled and walked forward and wrapped her in his long arms and pulled her toward his cool chest. She gasped and shivered. He guessed it was because not that he was a vampire but because she had never been held to a man's naked chest.  
  
'Take my coldness away and make me warm again.'  
  
He pulled her tighter to him and buried his face in her flame red hair. Something soft touched his neck and he realized that she had kissed him.  
  
She truly didn't know what she was doing but she gently sucked on his neck as his body squirmed against hers. She felt him lean his head down and brush his mouth against her shoulder. She felt the cool scrap of his fangs as he nipped at her skin.  
  
She pulled back, her face flushed. Marcus looked up at her then kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  
  
They pulled away from each other and laid down in the bed, just holding each other. Loving the feel of each other's presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I would really appreciate it! I shall write more soon! 


	8. Beds and Breakfast

Thanks for all those that reviewed my word on Demona. I really do think her and Marcus go well together. I shall now get started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She awoke to what she thought was morning and sat up in the bed. She noticed the bed was empty and that the covers were covering her.  
  
She stood and looked around. On a small table by the fireplace there was a normal breakfast, most likely for her since Marcus couldn't eat anything of the sort, and she rushed over to it quickly devouring every last crumb.  
  
After filling herself, she opened the door to the training room and peered inside to see Marcus throwing punches and kicks of amazing speed. She could barely keep up with any of his moves. All of them were too fast for a normal human to see, she was sure.  
  
Marcus stopped when she made her presence known by clearing her throat. She smiled slightly and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Causing him to widen his eyes then let out a small smile of his own.  
  
"Good morning Demona. I hoped the breakfast wasn't too cold for you."  
  
She shook her head slightly. "It was wonderful, thank you."  
  
He nodded and leaned forward and licked the tip of her nose as she giggled. She wrapped her arms around him and nipped at his lips then looked him over.  
  
"You seem back to normal. Not the weaker vampire I lead down here last night."  
  
He growled when she said weaker.  
  
"Oh so I'm weak am I? Really?" He stalked forward, smiling evilly.  
  
'oh no.'  
  
She bolted back into the bedroom with Marcus right behind her. He tackled to down on the bed and straddled her, holding her down.  
  
She squirmed underneath him, but couldn't throw him off.  
  
She looked up at him, just then noticing the strange look in his eyes. "Marcus whats wrong?"  
  
He growled suddenly and crushed his lips to hers, pressing her into the bed.  
  
Both of them didn't leave the bed that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? I know short. I'm sorry! Please review though! 


	9. Confusion

Thanks for all those that reviewed my story. I sorry I hadn't updated recently but I've had a busy weekend. And I mean busy! But I made time to update some of my stories. Anyway on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demona smiled in Marcus's bare chest as he slept. He didn't breath but she could tell he was sleeping by the relaxed features on his face. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't killing something, or looking like he was going to.  
  
Marcus stirred in his sleep, he could feel someone watching him, and opened his eyes slowly to look into Demona's emerald ones.  
  
He smiled as he remembered last night and kissed her gently on his lips as he wrapped his arms more securely around her small frame. And he smiled all the more when she willing nuzzled into his chest.  
  
He truly didn't what to feel at the moment. This tiny human truly trusted him, trusted him enough to have his way with her. He would admit that he been a playboy of sorts for many years. But an odd since of loyalty welled up inside him. No woman had ever satisfied him as well as Demona, and there had been some very good ones. And to top that all off, Demona used to be a virgin before Marcus.  
  
Demona nearly fell asleep again when Marcus started playing with her hair. She knew before he became as vampire that he himself used to be a priest. That was before Vorador got to him, even as a human Marcus had a unnatural power to look into other people's minds. And naturally that freaked all his comrades out so much that they started to think he was some kind of demon. And in the end they destroyed him.  
  
Marcus had told her his entire past. From when he was born till after he became a vampire. The most interesting fact by far was that he used to work for Kain, the vampire they had run from just a few short days ago. But then she found out he was a traitor.  
  
Much like herself, now that she thought of it. The priest would never let her back in after what they done last night.  
  
She nuzzled her face deeper into his cool chest as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Marcus was surprised himself at how he treated the woman. Never did he feel the need to be kind to one much less love one.  
  
His eyes widened. 'Love? Can this be love? This strange emotion?'  
  
He felt her warm breath on his skin and he shivered.  
  
'It's lust! It has to be. I can't love!' But deep down those words didn't ring true.  
  
He leaped out the bed and yanked his clothes on, nearly knocking Demona out the bed.  
  
"Marcus? Whats wrong?"  
  
Marcus growled at her and stormed out the small hut and out into the street, encased in the shadows.  
  
Something wet hit Demona's hand. She then realized she was crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's abit sad but hey! I live for this stuff! Please review! 


	10. Trapped

Thanks for all your reviews. I know it has been awhile since I wrote. But I'm back and ready to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
Demona stared after Marcus for a moment then leaped from the bed, putting her clothes on quickly and ran into the street.  
  
There was shadows everywhere and hardly any people around. The perfect place for Marcus to hide from her.  
  
She ran through the city the entire day, calling out his name. But each time there was no answer to her calls.  
  
'Where can he be?'  
  
She sat down on a crate and looked around the street. It was getting darker already and was windy. Then a sudden clap of thunder sounded through the air, and the sudden hit of rain.  
  
'Damn!'  
  
She jumped from her seat and tried to see through the haze of rain for the way back to the hut but saw none.  
  
'Don't tell me I'm lost!'  
  
There was a growl from behind her in the shadows. Turning her head she looked straight into a pair of golden eyes. She leaped away and sprinted down the street and turned down an alley.  
  
She slid to stop and looked in front of her. 'Not a dead end!'  
  
She heard something land behind her and she spin around to look at whatever did.  
  
Backing away, she watched the glowing gold eyes come closer. It was the only think she could see in the dark alley.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want?!"  
  
Just then lightning flashed through the sky, just long enough for her to see his face.  
  
And when she did she screamed.  
  
Kain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review this short chapter.please??! 


	11. Where is Demona?

Thanks for all those that reviewed! I been so busy so please don't be angry with me for writing this so late. I'm trying to update Demona and The Love of Vorador today. So they should be up soon! Well enough of my excuses because I know you don't want to hear all that. I'll get to the story now. So now for what you all been waiting for.Chapter 11!  
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus was angry and confused at what he was feeling at the moment. He wasn't angry at Demona, no far from being angry at her. Demona had been extraordinary the night before but it seemed to unreal to him.  
  
If his former master Vorador was still alive, in the mortal sense, and he himself told his master that he slept with a human girl and a priest to boot. Marcus was sure Vorador would have died of an extreme heart attack on the spot.  
  
The sound of thunder awoke him from his thoughts as he looked around the damp street in which he was walking. It reminded him very much of the Slums in which Faustus used to master. Well that was before he got in the way of Kain, but that's an entirely different matter all together.  
  
He stopped suddenly with a dangerous thought. He knew Kain well and he also knew that he hadn't heard much of Kain in the past few days, which was to irregular even for Kain. Kain would have struck by now, for that Marcus was sure.  
  
Marcus crossed his arms in thought as he thought on it. Kain wasn't stupid, he would most likely wait until he himself was at a disadvantage or if something happened to him that would weaken him enough so that Kain would think it easy to kill him.  
  
He snorted at his thoughts. 'Yes Kain would enjoy it knowing he had something important to me in his grasp. Lucky I have nothing of the sort in which he can.'  
  
Even as he though it, the image of Demona slide into his mind as settled there like a stone. It suddenly hit him that Kain had most likely followed them here. And on a more lethal note..he had left Demona alone.  
  
He leaped forward and sprinted down the street, trying to get to the small house as quickly as possible. He made sure to disappear around most the people who would scream if they would have laid eyes on him and made back to the house is fairly good time.  
  
"Demona?!" Marcus slammed the door open as he walked in. The fire was still glowing and the bed was still unmade. There was no Demona. A sudden feeling he couldn't explain filled his chest as he ran from the house and into the street, looking around in all directions, hoping maybe that he could catch her scent or even a sign of sorts.  
  
After thirty minutes off searching roads and alleys he finally picked up a slightly smell of her heavenly scent and followed it instantly. He ran until he was at a dead end alley. Her scent was strong here but there was no sign of her. Just as he was about to turn away the door to the side of the alley opened slowly.  
  
After briefly thinking over it, he darted down into the darkness of the passageway. He ran until he came into a circular room with no other doors not counting the one he just came in.  
  
"At last, I'm disappointed into your progress, I imagined you'd been here sooner." (I love that saying!)  
  
Marcus jerked his head up and looked to see Kain sitting on a ledge. His golden eyes gleaming with untold secrets.  
  
"What have you done to the woman, Kain?"  
  
"Done to her? Come now surely you can trust me."  
  
"I couldn't trust you even when I served you in your poor excuse of an army!"  
  
Kain growled as he stared down at Marcus.  
  
"I guess you want her back, very well take her!"  
  
Marcus knew they had to be some sort of catch and as the thought this a curtain pulled away to reveal a thick glassed tank filled with water, and Demona inside fighting for air.  
  
Kain chuckled slightly when he saw Marcus's horror stricken expression and laughed.  
  
"Take her if you can!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for waiting so long! Please review! 


	12. Rage

Thanks for all those that reviewed. I'm back!  
  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't breath. Everything was becoming hard to see from her lack of air. But she did notice that Marcus had found her.  
  
Her hope soon sunk as she remembered that he wouldn't be able to save her from her watery grave without being severely injured himself.  
  
She wasn't sure if he would make such a sacrifice.  
  
Marcus held his breath, even though he didn't need it, as he watched Demona struggle against bonds that chained her to the floor of the tank as she tried to reach air.  
  
Shaking his head, he bolted to the tank and placed his hands on the cool glass.  
  
"Demona?! Demona can you hear me!?"  
  
He banged his fists against the thick glass but didn't even get a crack in return.  
  
He let out a pained cry as she sunk to the bottom limply.  
  
"Demona! Please answer me! You must get up! Try! Please!"  
  
The words entered her mind slowly, but she couldn't get the meaning to surface.  
  
A constant banging on the walls shifted her body on the floor of the tank.  
  
'Why can't they leave me in peace?'  
  
"Demona! Don't die on me! Not now!"  
  
'That voice..it's so familiar.'  
  
Another voice, not as deep as the other one, spoke up.  
  
"You actually think you get through to her? Ha! She is most likely already dead!"  
  
A growl radiated throughout his body as he swung around to face Kain.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
He was so angry that he was calm..and deadly to anything that dared to come within his path.and very much the demon people said him to be.  
  
Kain sneered," And you think you can make me?"  
  
Marcus advanced slowly, the muscles rippling under his skin as he tightened his fists and legs from the strain of not attacking then and there.  
  
Kain watched, amused.  
  
"I think I got something of importance to you finally. And I destroyed it so easily."  
  
That was the final straw for Marcus.  
  
He charged at Kain, slamming himself and him in the near stone wall.  
  
With a growl Kain threw Marcus back a foot or two but not even enough to stun the enraged vampire before him.  
  
The fight continued as blood splattered the walls and floor.  
  
Marcus grabbed Kain by his hair and swung him into the tank that contained Demona.  
  
And with a sickening crunch and crash the glass shattered into a million glittering pieces.  
  
Air.  
  
Sweet and glorious air.  
  
She sucked in gulps of it as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
What she saw made her gasp.  
  
Blood covered the wall and floors as if it had been painted with it. Diamonds floated in the red paint across the floor.  
  
'Glass?'  
  
She leaned up and looked at the glass case which was now in pieces.  
  
"Demona? Demona!"  
  
And suddenly she was in strong arms against a solid chest.  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
She looked up weakly into the eyes of Marcus, only to notice red tears sliding down his pale cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all those that reviews! 


	13. Sickness

Thanks for all those that reviewed so quickly on my stories. I'm trying to get everything updated so I don't have to rush to get new chapters in so much. But I decided to work on them abit more since I'm off of school for a couple of weeks. Well I doubt you want to listen to this story so I'll get to the real story that I know you came to read. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus was not used to worrying over anything. He never had a need to worry over anything.  
  
But he now was more worried to make up for all those unworried years combined.  
  
Demona hadn't been doing well since Kain had captured her a week before. If anything she was getting worse everyday.  
  
She refused to each anything that Marcus brought her. And she woke during the night screaming that the world was ending and Kain was killing her.  
  
Marcus sat tiredly as he watched her sweat in her sleep. Maybe Kain was killing her, mentally anyway. If this continued she would be like those people in the Eternal Prison. He thought back to Magnus for a moment then shut of the memory completely. It was no good to dwell on the past, all it did was bring up pain.  
  
Screaming broke him out of his thoughts as Demona twisted on the bed, scratching at the air.  
  
Leaping from his chair he held her firmly against the bed as her screaming continued until her voice became ragged and tears came to her eyes. He pulled her gently into his arms and rocked her gently as he tried his best to calm the sobbing woman in his arms.  
  
"What did Kain do to you to cause this to happen?"  
  
Whatever he did he was going to pay for touching his Demona. His Demona. He wasn't afraid to admit it now, he knew the moment he saw her in that tank that he, Marcus, the traitor, was in love with this girl.  
  
And no one was going to take her away from him. He would kill the person or creature that tried.  
  
But he didn't know how to protect his angel from this fate. He could read her mind, and all he could find was pain and darkness. There might have been something in that water to trigger this but he wasn't one hundred percent sure about anything at this point in time.  
  
All he knew was that Demona was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help it go away other than trying to keep her comfortable and from hurting herself as she scratched at her face at times as it trying to get something out of her mind.  
  
At these times Marcus tried to get into her mind to see what was the cause of her trouble but when he did all he saw was red....red death.  
  
He planned to find out what was causing this. But who would know? Kain surely wouldn't tell him even if he did know.  
  
'He would most likely kill himself before telling me what was wrong with Demona.'  
  
Vorador, he knew, would kill him on sight. Besides he wasn't stupid enough to try and talk to that walking ego trip.  
  
Marcus sighed and laid Demona back down then leaned against the wall to think.  
  
He was running out of ideas.  
  
'Maybe the Seer?'  
  
It was a possibilty. But he knew that she would side with Kain, but most of the time she was pretty much in the middle.  
  
'It's the only choice I have if I want to save her.'  
  
But he surely couldn't bring Demona with him to see the Seer. It was far to dangerous for her to be traveling at all. She needed someone to watch over her at all times. And he couldn't do that and fight monsters at the same time now could he?  
  
'I could bring her to my mansion, but Kain already knows of that location. But there is a number of decently powered vampires there that could watch her while I was away that I could trust.'  
  
It seemed the only solution.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all those that reviewed my work. Please give me some reviews! No flames please. 


	14. Seer

Thanks for all those that have reviewed my work! I plan to be working on this more! So I better get down to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The road was bumpy in the carriage as it continued on its long ride to the mansion. The rain falling against the top soothed Marcus slightly as he leaned back in the darkened carriage.  
  
'It's going to be a long journey. My Lord is still waiting for my report on Kain, and Demona is getting worse.'  
  
He looked down at the woman cradled in the circle of his arms. He would have to file his report from his mansion if he wanted to get it in to his lord in time. Time was something he was running out of.  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
Her barely hearable whisper caused him to jump back to reality. He bent his head over her expectantly as he waited for her to speak. She rarely spoke to him since she became ill, and when she did, at times she didn't even know who he was. And that was like a stab to his heart.  
  
"Marcus, what's wrong with me? I feel so weak."  
  
He sighed and held her closer. "I don't know dearest what is wrong." He looked down into her eyes. "But I promise that I will find out and cure it."  
  
Her green eyes blinked up at him for a few moments then laid her head against his chest, her eyes staring straight ahead as they continued their trip.  
  
After another hour or so in the bumpy carriage they arrived at Marcus's mansion.  
  
Lifting her body up out of the carriage he walked up the stone stairs to the grand door.  
  
'She is losing weight. I can feel it even now.'  
  
The door opened before he even got to it and a young vampire walked out to see him.  
  
"Master Marcus, welcome back sir." He then noticed the young girl. "Is she ill milord?"  
  
It wasn't hard for anyone to tell Demona was sickly. Her pale skin was even paler so she almost looked like one of the undead herself. And her once lively eyes now seemed glazed over and distracted.  
  
"Yes Palic, she is very ill indeed. I need you to set up a room for her this instant. I want her to have anything she might need. And tell Zoe to come see me right now. I will need her to look over this girl."  
  
Palic bowed and ran off quickly, then returned just as quick and motioned for Marcus to follow him. He led down a darkened hallway filled with memories of Marcus's dark past. Memories he wished he could forget entirely. Coming out of his thoughts he walked into the open door that the servant held open. He strode to the bed and set Demona down gently. Palic ran to the fireplace and started a blazing fire then set off down the hall in search of Zoe.  
  
Marcus set on the side of the bed and brushed her dulled hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, my heart. Everything will be alright."  
  
Palic and Zoe walked back into the room with clean clothes for Demona and some hot water to give her a sponge bath with. Along with several herbs to help her.  
  
Marcus smiled at Zoe as she set everything in place. Marcus had found her when she was a small child and let her live in the mansion. She was always happy to serve him. And being the only human servant Marcus had, he had been known to be alittle more loving toward her. 'My own little sister.' And thats what he thought of her as.  
  
Zoe walked to him," Welcome back Master Marcus. I promise I will take care of your lady Milord."  
  
Marcus nodded and stood to his feet to allow Zoe to take over. "See that you do Zoe."  
  
With that Marcus and Palic walked from the room and to his study.  
  
"Master, would you like your drink sir?"  
  
With a slight nod in the servant's direction Marcus sat down to write he report to his lordship. Two glasses of warmed blood later he stood to his feet and handed the parchment to Palic. "Give this to Domon and tell him to bring it to the fort as soon as possible."  
  
With note in hand, Palic walked out the room.  
  
Getting up with a sigh, Marcus walked out into the halls and looked over the balcony onto the marble ballroom floor.  
  
'So many memories in this old house. It's hard to think about anything else.'  
  
Changing his direction he walked back to Demona's room and peered inside. Zoe had cleaned up the room and was knitting by the fire. Zoe was expecting a child in the next few months and she had been busy getting ready for her wedding in a few weeks to a young man in the town. Standing in the doorway of the room, he turned he gaze over to Demona who was resting quietly in her new night clothes. Marcus cleared his voice to get Zoe's attention.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
Zoe looked back at Demona for a moment then looked back at her master. "She is doing fine Milord. Though she is very weak. What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern. I just need you to take care of her while I'm away."  
  
Zoe winced slightly, she knew Marcus didn't like to be questioned about anything. While he was kinder to her than most people. He was still harse to her at times but it never got truely mad at her. But at times she thought he was right down cruel and then other times you could almost think he was normal. But those times were rare.  
  
Marcus strode over to the bed and looked down at her. Her red hair fanned out around her, the firelight dancing across those burning waves. With a mental sigh he leaned over and kissed her lips gently, all too aware of Zoe watching him in surprise. He didn't blame her, he normally would never act this way toward anyone expectually a mortal. With a look in Zoe's direction he turned and walked from the room, stopping only to give the girl on the bed a second look then continued his way out.  
  
Zoe turned her gaze back to Demona as she got up and walked over quietly. She looked for a few moments as she smiled.  
  
"You must be really something Milady, to steal Master Marcus's heart." And she was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please give me some reviews! 


	15. Shadows

Thank you all who reviewed my fanfiction!I know I haven't undated in a very long time but I will try to update them now that I have the time.  
Marcus sat in his study writing the report to his Lord before the storm settled in and he wouldn't be able to get it out to him.  
  
'My lord will not be happy with the news of Kain, we have to do something about him.'  
  
He stood to his feet and walked quietly out into the darkened hall and down to Demona's room where he looked in to see her resting.  
  
'Before he ruins everything.' He cackled madly as he looked down at the city.  
  
"Vorador is too old to realize the stupidity of his own minons. Kain will have no chance of survival even if he does kill my dear little 'brother' Marcus."  
  
Sebastian sat down on the edge of the tall building, watching the humans go to and fro from the boring lives.  
  
"I wonder in the rumors are true, does Marcus really have a human with him? Doesn't seem like that sadistic little mind of his would do such an act."  
  
He stood to his feet once more as an insane smile lit his handsome features. "Guess it's my job to find out."  
  
He laughed and swooped down on and group of humans who were too drunk to see him until the very last moment possible.  
  
Marcus sat in the carriage silently as they made their way to the seer's cottage.  
  
After threating the servants a very painful death if anything happened to Demona, he hopped into the carriage to go see the Seer immediately after sending the message boy with his report away.  
  
'I hope this Seer is the real thing. I will not lose Demona. No one will take her away from me!'  
  
He slowly leaned back in the shadows of the carriage, his glowing gold eyes the only thing you can see. Eyes that could take away your soul and mind before you could even realize you made the mistake of looking into them.  
Thanks for all the reviews again.please review this short chapter. 


	16. Please don't talkas if I'm dead

Please don't kill me.  
  
Demona laid in the bed silently her blank eyes gazing up at the canope of her bed.  
  
Stop it! Stop this pain! Why can't I move?! Why is the only thing I see is darkness?  
  
Even as this was going through her head, her body remained motionless, the only thing that showed she was indeed alive as her unnaturally slow breathing.  
  
Zoe looked down at her sadly as she dabbed away the sweat from her pale forehead as she glanced out the window at the morning sky. She patted Demona's shoulder gently before walking out the room and down stairs to get clean sheets and another nightgown for Demona.  
  
'What is wrong with the poor girl? At first she would only have nightmares, and now the poor dear is even more deathlike than Master.'  
  
Zoe carried the sheets and clothes back upstairs silently as a few servants, vampire and human alike, rushed around to finish their daily chores. After walking back in the room she sat her things down gently and called for Palic.  
  
Palic walked in and looked at Zoe. "yes?"  
  
Zoe looked back at him. "I need to change Demona's bed. I need you to hold her while I change the sheets."  
  
He nodded slightly and walked to the bed and lifted Demona's slight form from the folds of the covers. Watching her as Zoe worked on the bed, he couldn't help but notice the fear and hopelessness coming from her blank eyes. He hugged her form lightly as he flicked his gaze to Zoe who was now watching him curiously.  
  
"She really is very important to him, isn't she?"  
  
Zoe looked sadly down at Demona. "She is.we can only hope she pulls through. I don't even want to think about what Master Marcus would do if he lost her."  
  
"She was so bright and smart too from what I heard about her."  
  
Demona thought silently.  
  
Why? I'm right here.can't you hear me? Stop talking as if I'm not here! Stop talking as if I'm....dead.  
  
Palic left the room as Zoe changed her and came back in to help Zoe put her back into the bed. Palic covered her and looked down at her once more.3  
  
'Please pull through..you're the only thing holding Master Marcus together.' 


	17. The Seer and Sebastian

Thank you all that has reviewed my story. My dear friend Jackie as started a story on Faustus. And she asked I update this story.and in honor of her new story I will cont. to update this and all my stories.  
  
Marcus came to the village outside the Seer's home, which was still further ahead on the dark path. As he climbed out his carriage his golden eyes flickered around at the nearly abandoned village in interest.  
  
"It's too quiet." He glanced at the coachman. "Send a message to Sebastian to send some people to check out this area. I'm not able to at this present time."  
  
The coachman looked at his Master and nodded quickly before driving the carriage off to return the message to Master Sebastian. The coachman was not looking forward to coming face to face with Sebastian. Stories of the vampire's habit of 'playing' with his food were not pleasant. The coachman certainly didn't want his body parts scattered across the ground.  
  
Marcus watched as the carriage rode out of site before he turned back to the village around him. He gave the village a glance over once more before he leaped onto the rooftop of a near building as a Sarafan guard made his way slowly through. He had no need to fear them, they were on the same side after all, but they would waste his valuable time in finding the Seer with their useless questioning. Marcus liked things done instantly and these guards took forever just to get a simple thing done. So needless to say, Marcus tried to avoid using them for any of his messaging and just ignored them completely.  
  
Marcus looked up once again, the gold of his eyes glowing in the dark as he quickly made his way across the various buildings and homes silently, every now and then pausing to listen to a sound. He may rush into things sometimes without thinking but he wasn't stupid. In fact he was one of the smartest of the Sarafan Lord's generals. Marcus put a hand to his head. "If only I could stop opening my big mouth sometimes." He then chuckled and cont. along the path he was traveling. He only stopped once more when he heard two Sarafan talking below him, as he was about to jump off the last building.  
  
"Did you hear?" The taller Sarafan looked around before looked at the other, who was leaning against the wall bored.  
  
"Hear what Cronet?"  
  
The taller one smiled through his helmet. "I hear that that Seer has been killed. A group tracked down this light haired vampire and came upon her house." He paused to take a laugh." They burnt it to the ground!"  
  
Both guards laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Marcus on the other hand didn't find this funny at all, in fact it terrified him so much that he could have sworn that he already extremely slow heartbeat stopped completely.  
  
He burst from the shadows and he was a blur jumping from shadow to shadow as he made his way to the Seer's house. He came to a dead stop as he saw where once stood the Seer's home. Embers still glowed where the house once stood as he walked forward, as he looked around, his golden eyes wide with shock and disbelieve. He became still as he sniffed the air around him. He smelled for a moment longer before he growled, his powerful fangs glistening in the moonlight before he tilted his head back and let out a roar.  
  
"KAIN!"  
  
Marcus was still growling as he sat back against a large boulder. Kain had known. Kain had known he was going to come to seek the service of the Seer. And Kain had led those Sarafan here in his wake to burn the house down, along with the Seer. The Seer was the only one he knew that could have helped Demona.  
  
He started as he thought back to Demona. He still remembered her pale face looking up at him, he was sure she could still hear him when he told her that he was going to seek out the Seer to help her. It might have been the light but he could have sworn he saw hope and understanding in her blank eyes just for a flicker of a moment before it disappeared completely. Marcus buried his face in his hands. He never felt so helpless before. What could he do now? There was no one else he knew off that would be able to help Demona. There was no way in hell he was going to bring her to the Sarafan Lord. The Sarafan Lord would kill her instantly, saying that she was a distraction to Marcus. She was in a way, Marcus thought, but he loved her and he wasn't about to lose her.  
  
Marcus stood a moment later, giving the ashes one last look before turning and walking back towards the village. Kain had caused Demona to end up like this, Kain had taunted him with it, and now Kain had caused the one person that would have been able to help Demona to be killed. Marcus shook with his rage toward his former commander. "When I get my hands on you Kain, you will pay for ever hurting Demona. I promise you that."  
  
"Is that so Marcus? Who is this Demona?" a heavy accented voice said from behind him.  
  
Marcus whirled around, he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even hear anyone come up behind him. And Marcus knew exactly how dangerous letting down your guard, just for a moment could be.  
  
"Sebastian! What are you doing here?"  
  
The taller vampire let out a laugh, his cape fluttering behind him in the wind.  
  
"You sent for me Marcus. Don't you remember?"  
  
Marcus then remembered his messenger. "Oh yes, I forgot about him for a moment. I didn't expect you to come this quickly to check out this area."  
  
Sebastian chuckled once again. "I had my eye on this place for a while now. I just needed a reason to get away from my work to come check it out myself and that's to you, I had my reason."  
  
Marcus nodded his head silently before he looked Sebastian over. "You didn't kill that messenger too did you?" When Sebastian didn't answer Marcus gave a sigh. "That's the second one this month Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian just shrugged and threw it off before he glanced back at Marcus. "Now about my earlier question. Who is this Demona?"  
  
Marcus froze momentarily as he flicked his eyes to Sebastian out the corner of his eye. "Just a new servant of mine."  
  
Sebastian snorted slightly. "A servant eh? I certainly doubt that. Your not that protective of your servants, or even your past lovers, so I know that no lowly servant would have your protection so stop lying to me Marcus and tell me the truth about this Demona person. Or I might just have to go report to our Lord."  
  
Marcus snapped his fangs at Sebastian in frustration, Sebastian backed up quickly as he chuckled. "Well Marcus, I'm waiting."  
  
Marcus jerked his head to stare in front of him." They are someone very important to me. And that's all I'm going to tell you."  
  
Sebastian looked thoughtful. "Very well..but be careful Marcus. Having someone close helps your enemy's gain a weakness on you."  
  
Marcus nodded, he knew that lesson very well at the present time.  
  
Sebastian looked at him again. "Something has happened to her hasn't it?"  
  
"How did you know it was a her?"  
  
Sebastian looked at Marcus like his was a nutcase. "I would hope you weren't that protective over a guy and besides Demona is a woman's name, no matter how demonic the name is."  
  
Marcus growled and grabbed Sebastian by his collar. "Her name is not demonic. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and if I hear one word about her name or her from you again. I'll kill you with my bear hands!"  
  
Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise as the younger vampire had him hanging off his feet in the air. Sebastian nodded slowly as Marcus let his feet touch the ground again.  
  
"Well I know now what not to say around you." He chuckled slightly,but a lot of the humor was gone from the light laugh. "Very well then, I will not mention her around you or to anyone else."  
  
Marcus nodded slightly in acceptance.  
  
Sebastian looked him over once again." Well I must go scout this land and get back to the Quarters. I also have a message from one of your other servants. They said to hurry home...Demona has taken a turn to the worse." Sebastian then quickly raced off.  
  
Marcus's eyes widened before he raced into town and stole a horse and quickly raced back to his mansion.  
  
He could only hope he wasn't too late.  
  
Thanks for all that reviewed me story! Please review this! Thanks! :P 


	18. Forgive Me

Thanks for all those that had reviewed my stories! ~Hugs her Kain plushie~I don't care what you say... I love Kain too! ~Janos looks over at her from the balcony~ hehehe~she grinned and ran to him~ On with the story!  
  
Marcus ran as fast as his legs could up the marble steps on the mansion as the rolling black clouds thundered loudly over head. He burst open the door with a resounding boom. He momentarily held his head as the sound echoed in his sensitive ears.  
  
Palic walked in from the kitchen and blinked in surprise at his master's hysteric appearance.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
Marcus opened his eyes and quickly sought out the direction of the familiar voice.  
  
"Palic? What happened? What has happened to Demona?!"  
  
Palic blinked then glanced down to the floor.  
  
"She is only human master. Her body can't fight the sickness it has been holding back any longer. She is in pain Sir. It's horrible. A messenger arrived just moments ago and.."  
  
Marcus didn't let him finish as he quickly jumped to the second story and dashed down the hall to Demona's room. As he opened the door slowly he peered inside. Zoë was sitting next to the prone Demona as she whipped her head with a cloth as Demona's body twisted with the fever.  
  
Marcus looked at Demona and slowly entered the room, now forgetting about Zoë he unsteadily made his way to her bedside.  
  
"Master!" Zoë looked up at him in shock as she saw her master and her heart broke when she saw the pain and love he held for this woman. Zoë glanced back down at the girl. She only had alittle time left. She wouldn't live much longer, and she now thought that maybe her master had finally realized that.  
  
Marcus's words were choked in his throat. "Please leave Zoë. You're dismissed."  
  
Zoë slowly stood to her feet and wobbled slightly before placing her hand on her stomach. She glanced at Marcus one last time before she walked out the door and shut it with a click.  
  
Marcus listened until he heard the door shut then he slowly sunk down onto the bed with Demona and stared down at her face. Her face was lifeless, pale and shallow skin with dull emotionless eyes stared back up at him.  
  
"Demona please understand that I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I can't believe I was such a fool to leave you alone the way I did. I'm so sorry, but please..please don't die on me. They said love makes you weak, but I find it has made me stronger."  
  
He looked down anxiously at her face.  
  
"Please Demona! Say something, do something, anything!"  
  
A sob caught in his throat as he pressed his face against her burning neck while he wrapped his arms carefully around her.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
A knock came from the door lightly. Marcus looked over his shoulder then back down at Demona before he gently removed himself from her.  
  
"Yes? Come in."  
  
Palic walked in nervously. "Master you didn't let me finish earlier! It's urgent news!"  
  
Marcus sighed tiredly and glanced at Palic through narrow eyes.  
  
"And whats that Palic?"  
  
Palic gulped slightly and looked at the floor for a moment as if for guidance then back up at Marcus.  
  
"A note from Sebastian came. He said the city was clear but he had a run in with Faustus."  
  
Marcus snorted softly. "Faustus isn't a threat except maybe to himself."  
  
Palic nodded slowly then looked at his master once again.  
  
"Faustus had reported Demona to the Sarafan Lord , Master. He demands to see you at once."  
  
Marcus's eyes turned a dark red. "Faustus!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"  
  
He stormed past Palic and Palic followed him closing the door behind him.  
  
Demona's eyes fluttered softly. "Marcus."  
  
Thanks! Please review! *Begs * 


End file.
